ULEB Eurocup
Eurocup Basketball' (also known as the ULEB Eurocup and previously known as the ULEB Cup from 2002-2008)ULEB, FIBA Europe announce new competitions names, formats - News - Welcome to Eurocup is the second-tier level transnational professional basketball competition in Europe. It is composed of teams from European domestic national leagues that are part of the ULEB (a French acronym for "Union of European Basketball Leagues"), and that do not have a contract to compete in the Turkish Airlines Euroleague. Teams qualify for the competition merely based on their performance in their national league and cup competition. The Eurocup was created in 2002, and can be considered as a fusion between the defunct FIBA Korać Cup and Saporta Cup competitions. Euroleague promotion The winners of the competition are invited to participate in the next season's Turkish Airlines Euroleague, the highest tier of European basketball. Arena standards Effective as of the 2012-13 season, all Eurocup clubs must host their home matches in arenas that have a seating capacity of at least 5,000 people. By comparison, Euroleague teams must host their home games in arenas that seat at least 10,000 people. Competition structure As of the 2009–10 competition, the Eurocup consists of five phases: ;Qualifying Round :The opening phase of the competition, held in late October, involves 16 teams and consists of eight two-legged ties, with winners determined by aggregate score. The winners remain in the competition, while the losers parachute into the Regular Season phase of the third-tier European competition, the EuroChallenge. ;Regular Season :The next phase of the competition, played from November to January, is analogous to the Regular Season of the Euroleague. It involves a total of 32 teams—18 automatic qualifiers; the eight Qualifying Round winners; and six teams that parachute in from the Euroleague, specifically the four losers of that competition's first Qualifying Round and the two losers of the second Qualifying Round. The participants are drawn into groups of four teams, which proceed to play home-and-away within the group, with the top two teams continuing in the competition. ;Last 16 :This phase, held from late January to mid-March and introduced for the 2008–09 competition, is directly analogous to, and conducted in the same manner as, the Top 16 phase of the Turkish Airlines Euroleague. The participants are drawn into groups of four teams and play home-and-away within the group, with the top two teams advancing to the next phase. ;Quarterfinals :This phase, held in late March, is new for the 2009–10 season. Previously, the survivors of the Last 16 advanced to a Final 8, a knockout tournament of one-off matches held at a single site. :The eight surviving teams, paired so that the winner of one group plays the runner-up of another group, now compete in two-legged ties, with the winner determined by aggregate score. The group winner in each tie will receive home advantage in the second leg. A unique feature of this round is that games tied after regulation do not automatically go to overtime. Overtime is only employed at the end of regulation in the second leg if it is needed to break a tie on aggregate. ;Eurocup Finals :The last stage of the Eurocup was reduced from eight teams to four from 2009–10. This stage is now directly analogous to the Euroleague Final Four, and like that stage of the Euroleague, consists of one-off knockout semifinals followed by a single-game final. Unlike the Euroleague Final Four, in which the third-place game and final are held two days after the semifinals, the corresponding games of the Eurocup are held the day after the semifinals. Historic formats Historically, the competition began with a group phase in which the starting field was reduced to 16 teams. The survivors then advanced to a knockout phase. In the inaugural 2002–03 competition, the knockout phase consisted entirely of two-legged ties. The following year, the final became a one-off match, but all other knockout ties remained two-legged. In 2007–08, the initial phase, by now called the Regular Season, was only used to reduce the field to 32 teams. The survivors were paired into two-legged knockout ties, with the winners advancing to another set of two-legged ties. The survivors then entered the first-ever Final 8 phase in the competition's history, consisting of one-off knockout matches. The following 2008–09 season was the first in which preliminary rounds were conducted. That year saw two preliminary rounds held, the first involving 16 teams and the second involving the eight winners plus eight teams that had received byes into that round. The survivors of the second preliminary round joined 24 direct qualifiers in the Regular Season. This season also saw the introduction of the Last 16 group phase, and proved to be the last for the Final 8. Finals Finals MVP *2002-03: Dejan Tomašević *2003-04: Kelly McCarty *2004-05: Robertas Javtokas *2005-06: Ruben Douglas *2006-07: Charles Smith *2007-08: Rudy Fernández *2008-09: Marijonas Petravičius *2009-10: Matt Nielsen Team rankings League rankings Winning rosters 2002-03 Valencia Basket (Spain) Dejan Tomašević, Fabricio Oberto, Bernard Hopkins, Alejandro Montecchia, Federico Kammerichs, Jose Antonio Paraiso, Víctor Luengo, Nacho Rodilla, Alessandro Abbio, Pedro Robles, Asier García, Oliver Arteaga, Brian Cardinal (Coach: Paco Olmos) 2003-04 Hapoel Jerusalem (Israel) Willie Solomon, Kelly McCarty, Tunji Awajobi, Doron Sheffer, Erez Katz, Moshé Mizrahi, Amir Muchtari, Ido Kozikaro, Raviv Limonad, Yoni Shahar, Elad Eliyahu, Yuval Naimy, Georgi Osadahi (Coach: Sharon Drucker) 2004-05 Lietuvos Rytas Vilnius (Lithuania) Robertas Javtokas, Roberts Štelmahers, Hari Mujezinović, Gintaras Einikis, Tyrone Nesby, Fred House, Simas Jasaitis, Tomas Delininkaitis, Andrius Slezas, Saulius Kuzminskas, Rolandas Jarutis, Povilas Čukinas, Mindaugas Lukauskis, Kęstutis Šeštokas (Coach: Tomo Mahorič) 2005-06 Dynamo Moscow (Russia) Mire Chatman, Lazaros Papadopoulos, Ruben Douglas, Antonis Fotsis, Hanno Möttölä, Fedor Likholitov, Bojan Popović, Dmitri Domani, Valentin Kubrakov, Sergei Bykov, Yuri Vasiliev, Sergei Romanov, George Tsintsadze, Ivan Shiryaev (Coach: Dušan Ivković) 2006-07 Real Madrid (Spain) Charles Smith, Louis Bullock, Raül López, Axel Hervelle, Kerem Tunçeri, Marko Tomas, Felipe Reyes, Álex Mumbrú, Eduardo Hernandez-Sonseca, Blagota Sekulić, Ratko Varda, Venson Hamilton, Nedžad Sinanović, Richard Nguema, Marko Milič, Jan Martín, Pablo Aguilar (Coach: Joan Plaza) 2007-08 Joventut Badalona (Spain) Rudy Fernández, Lubos Barton, Jérôme Moïso, Demond Mallet, Ricky Rubio, Jan-Hendrik Jagla, Eduardo Hernandez-Sonseca, Ferran Laviña, Pau Ribas, Petar Popović, Pere Tomàs, Josep Franch, Lonny Baxter, Dimitry Flis (Coach: Aito Garcia Reneses) 2008-09 Lietuvos Rytas Vilnius (Lithuania) Steponas Babrauskas, Mindaugas Lukauskis, Milko Bjelica, Michailas Anisimovas, Chuck Eidson, Donatas Zavackas, Marijonas Petravičius, Artūras Jomantas, Justas Sinica, Martynas Gecevičius, Evaldas Dainys, Lukas Brazdauskis (Coach: Rimas Kurtinaitis) 2009-10 Valencia Basket (Spain) Kosta Perović, Víctor Claver, Jose Simeon, Serhiy Lishchuk, Hector Piquer, Marko Marinović, Ivan Garcia, Rafa Martínez, Florent Piétrus, Nando De Colo, Tornike Shengelia, Thomas Kelati, Matt Nielsen, Giorgi Sharabidze (Coach: Neven Spahija) Eurocup awards MVP of the Week Statistical Leaders Points Per Game *2002-03 Chris McGuthrie (Ricoh Astronauts Amsterdam): 20.37 (in 8 games) *2003-04 Rasheed Brokenborough (Superfund Bulls Kapfenberg): 26.55 (in 9 games) *2004-05 Todor Stoykov (Lukoil Academic Sofia): 23.91 (in 12 games) *2005-06 Horace Jenkins (Hapoel Migdal Jerusalem): 20.43 (in 16 games) *2006-07 Milan Gurović (Crvena Zvezda Belgrade): 25.85 (in 14 games) *2007-08 Deteri Mayes (Allianz Swans Gmunden): 21.1 (in 10 games) Rebounds Per Game *2002-03 K'zell Wesson (Cholet Basket): 12.7 (in 10 games) *2003-04 Geert Hammink (RheinEnergie Cologne): 11.5 (in 12 games) *2004-05 Chris Ensminger (GHP Bamberg): 10.66 (in 9 games) *2005-06 Mario Austin (Hapoel Migdal Jerusalem): 9.43 (in 16 games) *2006-07 Tariq Kirksay (SLUC Nancy): 9.58 (in 12 games) *2007-08 Virgil Carutasu (CSU Asesoft Ploiesti): 10 (in 9 games) Assists Per Game *2002-03 Richard Barry (Cholet Basket): 5.3 (in 10 games) *2003-04 Curtis McCants (Croatia Osiguranje Split): 6.75 (in 8 games) *2004-05 Damir Mulaomerović (PAOK Thessaloniki): 7.77 (in 9 games) *2005-06 Lamont Jones (Lukoil Academic Sofia): 6.3 (in 10 games) *2006-07 Mark Dickel (Anwil Wloclawek): 5.66 (in 9 games) *2007-08 Omar Cook (Crvena Zvezda Belgrade): 6.14 (in 14 games) Steals Per Game *2002-03 Joe Spinks (Ricoh Astronauts Amsterdam): 4.1 (in 10 games) *2003-04 Joe Spinks (Demon Astronauts Amsterdam): 4.3 (in 10 games) *2004-05 Kevin Rice (Darussafaka Istanbul): 4.2 (in 10 games) *2005-06 David Hawkins (Virtus Lottomatica Roma): 3''' (in 14 games) *2006-07 Tariq Kirksay (SLUC Nancy): '''2.66 (in 12 games) *2007-08 Chris Williams (Turk Telekom Ankara): 2.66 (in 12 games) Blocks Per Game *2002-03 Andre Riddick (Spirou Charleroi): 2.33 (in 12 games) *2003-04 Priest Lauderdale (Lukoil Academic Sofia): 2.72 (in 11 games) *2004-05 Andre Riddick (Spirou Charleroi): 2.71 (in 14 games) *2005-06 Mile Ilić (FMP Zeleznik Belgrade) & David Simon (Lukoil Academic Sofia): 1.5 (in 12 games) *2006-07 Sharrod Ford (Alba Berlin): 2.5 (in 12 games) *2007-08 Akin Akingbala (BK Ventspils): 2.72 (in 11 games) Average Index Rating *2002-03 Chris Anstey (Ural Great Perm): 24.08 (in 12 games) *2003-04 Priest Lauderdale (Lukoil Academic Sofia): 28 (in 11 games) *2004-05 Pete Mickeal (Makedonikos Kozani): 25.12 (in 8 games) *2005-06 Mario Austin (Hapoel Migdal Jerusalem): 22.62 (in 16 games) *2006-07 Milan Gurović (Crvena Zvezda Belgrade): 25.5 (in 14 games) *2007-08 Darjuš Lavrinovič (UNICS Kazan): 21.62 (in 8 games) All-Time Leaders Individual performances Individual highs Points # Randy Duck (Brighton Bears) 49 pts vs. Cholet Basket (12/23 2pt, 4/10 3pt, 13/17 FT) (in 2003-04 season) # Bobby Brown (Alba Berlin) 44 pts vs. KK Bosna (8/18 2pt, 4/11 3pt, 16/19 FT) (in 2007-08 season) # Mike Penberthy (Pompea Napoli) 39 pts vs. Telekom Bonn (4/10 2pt, 7/10 3pt, 10/12 FT) (in 2004-05 season) # Michael Watson (Slask Wroclaw) 39 pts @ Crvena Zvezda (7/13 2pt, 4/11 3pt, 13/14 FT) (in 2004-05 season) # Fred House (Lietuvos Rytas) 38 pts @ Slask Wroclaw (7/9 2pt, 5/6 3pt, 9/9 FT) (in 2004-05 season) # Ivan Koljević (Buducnost) 38 pts vs. PAOK (4/7 2pt, 5/8 3pt, 15/15 FT) (in 2004-05 season) # Cordell Henry (Ovarense Aerosoles) 38 pts @ Köln 99ers (7/9 2pt, 5/10 3pt, 9/10 FT) (in 2007-08 season) # Chris Anstey (Ural Great) 37 pts vs. Gravelines Dunkerque (7/13 2pt, 4/7 3pt, 11/16 FT) (in 2002-03 season) # Charles Smith (Virtus Bologna) 37 pts @ Verviers-Pepinster (3/5 2pt, 8/14 3pt, 7/9 FT) (in 2003-04 season) # Marko Marinović (Reflex Belgrade) 37 pts @ Turk Telekom (6/10 2pt, 5/8 3pt, 10/11 FT) (in 2004-05 season) # Michael Wright (Turk Telekom) 37 pts @ Siauliai (15/17 2pt, 7/9 FT) (in 2007-08 season) # Lonnie Cooper (Breil Milano) 36 pts @ Lukoil Academic (5/9 2pt, 6/11 3pt, 8/8 FT) (in 2003-04 season) # Marcus Faison (Charleroi) 36 pts vs. Alba Berlin (5/7 2pt, 6/12 3pt, 8/13 FT) (in 2004-05 season) # Kristaps Valters (Snaidero Udine) 36 pts @ Anwil Wloclawek (4/5 2pt, 8/12 3pt, 4/5 FT) (in 2006-07 season) # Ruben Douglas (Pamesa Valencia) 36 pts @ Khimki (3/7 2pt, 9/12 3pt, 3/4 FT) (in 2007-08 season) Rebounds # Lazaros Papadopoulos (Dynamo Moscow) 22 rebs @ Aris Thessaloniki (in 2004-05 season) # Aleksandar Radojević (Telekom Bonn) 20 rebs vs. Gravelines Dunkerque (in 2002-03 season) # Jason Forrestal (Superfund Kapfenberg) 18 rebs vs. RheinEnergie (in 2003-04 season) # Jason Forrestal (Superfund Kapfenberg) 18 rebs @ Auna Gran Canaria (in 2003-04 season) # Chris Anstey (Ural Great) 18 rebs @ Gravelines Dunkerque (in 2002-03 season) # K'zell Wesson (Cholet Basket) 18 rebs vs. KK Zadar (in 2002-03 season) # Shawnelle Scott (Varese) 18 rebs @ KK Zadar (in 2002-03 season) # Trojs Ostlers (Liege Basket) 18 rebs vs. EiffelTowers (in 2004-05 season) # Mate Skelin (Lukoil Academic) 18 rebs vs. Montepaschi (in 2006-07 season) # Tariq Kirksay (SLUC Nancy) 18 rebs vs. Lietuvos Rytas (in 2006-07 season) # Virgil Carutasu (CSU Asesoft) 18 rebs vs. Hemofarm Stada (in 2007-08 season) Assists # Roko Ukić (Croatia Osiguranje Split) 14 asts @ Ionikos NF (in 2003-04 season) # Christian Dalmau (Besiktas ColaTurka) 14 asts vs. Ovarense Aerosoles (in 2007-08 season) # Doron Sheffer (Hapoel Migdal Jerusalem) 13 asts vs. Virtus Bologna (in 2003-04 season) # Willie Deane (Lukoil Academic) 13 asts @ Artland Dragons (in 2007-08 season) # Damir Mulaomerović (PAOK) 13 asts @ Gravelines Dunkerque (in 2004-05 season) # Damir Mulaomerović (PAOK) 12 asts @ Cholet Basket (in 2004-05 season) # Curtis McCants (Croatia Osiguranje Split) 12 asts @ Cholet Basket (in 2003-04 season) # Justin Hamilton (Spirou Charleroi) 12 asts @ Galatasaray Cafe Crown (in 2007-08 season) # Willie Deane (Lukoil Academic) 12 asts vs. Artland Dragons (in 2007-08 season) # Darrel Mitchell (Elan Chalon) 12 asts vs. Akasvayu Girona (in 2007-08 season) Steals # Jerry McCullough (Varese) 11 stls vs. Crvena Zvezda (in 2003-04 season) # Dror Hajaj (Hapoel Migdal Jerusalem) 11 stls vs. Lukoil Academic (in 2006-07 season) # Valerio Spinelli (Pompea Napoli) 10 stls @ Crvena Zvezda (in 2004-05 season) # Kevin Rice (Darussafaka Istanbul) 10 stls @ Pivovarna Lasko (in 2004-05 season) # Kevin Rice (Darussafaka Istanbul) 8''' stls vs. Pivovarna Lasko (in 2004-05 season) # Andrea Meneghin (Varese) '''8 stls vs. Caprabo Lleida (in 2002-03 season) # Jaume Comas (Caprabo Lleida) 8''' stls @ Ricoh Astronauts (in 2002-03 season) # Fred House (Lietuvos Rytas) '''8 stls @ Crvena Zvezda (in 2004-05 season) # William Avery (Hapoel Migdal Jerusalem) 8''' stls @ Varese (in 2004-05 season) # Patrick Lee (Debreceni Vadkakasok) '''8 stls vs. Buducnost Podgorica (in 2004-05 season) # David Hawkins (Lottomatica Roma) 8''' stls vs. Dynamo Moscow (in 2005-06 season) # Henry Domercant (Dynamo Moscow) '''8 stls vs. Beghelli Bologna (in 2007-08 season) # Brandon Gay (Antwerp Giants) 8''' stls vs. Buducnost Podgorica (in 2007-08 season) Blocks # Ken Johnson (Benetton Fribourg) '''8 blks vs. Buducnost Podgorica (in 2007-08 season) # Andre Riddick (Spirou Charleroi) 8''' blks @ Alba Berlin (in 2004-05 season) # Andre Riddick (Spirou Charleroi) '''7 blks @ Caprabo Lleida (in 2002-03 season) # Robertas Javtokas (Lietuvos Rytas) 7''' blks @ Croatia Osiguranje Split (in 2003-04 season) # Robertas Javtokas (Lietuvos Rytas) '''7 blks @ Brighton Bears (in 2003-04 season) # Cyril Akpomedah (Cholet Basket) 7''' blks vs. Croatia Osiguranje Split (in 2003-04 season) # Erik Nelson (EiffelTowers) '''7 blks vs. Le Mans (in 2003-04 season) # Mārtiņš Skirmants (BK Ventspils) 7''' blks @ EiffelTowers (in 2004-05 season) # Akin Akingbala (BK Ventspils) '''7 blks vs. FMP Zeleznik (in 2007-08 season) Index Ratings # Priest Lauderdale (Lukoil Academic) 55 vs. KK Zagreb (in 2003-04 season) # Fred House (Lietuvos Rytas) 50 @ Slask Wroclaw (in 2004-05 season) # Michael Wright (Turk Telekom) 49 @ Siauliai (in 2007-08 season) # Rasheed Brokenborough (Superfund Kapfenberg) 48 vs. Atlas Belgrade (in 2003-04 season) # Jackson Vroman (Akasvayu Girona) 47 @ Hanzevast Capitals (in 2007-08 season) # Ivan Koljević (Buducnost Podgorica) 46 vs. PAOK Thessaloniki (in 2004-05 season) # Ryan Stack (Aris Thessaloniki) 46 vs. Alba Berlin (in 2005-06 season) # Cordell Henry (Ovarense Aerosoles) 46 @ Köln 99ers (in 2007-08 season) # Acie Earl (Darussafaka Istanbul) 45 @ Generali Group Trieste (in 2002-03 season) # Willie Solomon (Hapoel Migdal Jerusalem) 45 vs. Reflex Belgrade (in 2003-04 season) # Todor Stoykov (Lukoil Academic) 45 vs. KK Zagreb (in 2003-04 season) # Randy Duck (Brighton Bears) 45 vs. Cholet Basket (in 2003-04 season) # Trojs Ostlers (Liege Basket) 45 vs. EiffelTowers (in 2004-05 season) # Goran Nikolić (Alba Berlin) 45 vs. KK Bosna (in 2007-08 season) Triple-Doubles # Todor Stoykov (Lukoil Academic) 33 pts, 13 rebs, 10 asts vs. KK Zagreb (in 2003-04 season) # Meir Tapiro (Hapoel Migdal Jerusalem) 16 pts, 11 rebs, 10 asts vs. FMP Zeleznik (in 2006-07 season) # Elvir Ovčina (Telindus Oostende) 12 pts, 11 rebs, 10 asts vs. Dynamo Moscow (in 2007-08 season) # Pascal Perrier-David (Benetton Fribourg) 13 pts, 10 rebs, 10 asts @ Hapoel Galil Elyon (in 2007-08 season) Notes Category:Basketball leagues